


His Wish

by StrangeNine



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: Enemies to Friends, Feli is mentioned, Gen, Lemres POV, Sig is mentioned, Strange Klug has a body of his own, Strange Klug is referred to as Ayashii, There's a small hint of Klug/Feli, wholesome moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 19:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30110580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeNine/pseuds/StrangeNine
Summary: Lemres has a very unexpected encounter with a certain spirit.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	His Wish

That boy over there...  
Isn't that...the one that got sealed within that book?Who freed him from there, I wonder. He looks different, almost unrecognizable with that lengthy, red hair. The eyes never lie, however.

...He's looking at me.  
Those red eyes are staring straight into my soul, almost breaking it.

"Ah, look who it is." he says, smirking at me. "I must say: it is rather...fancy meeting you here, Arcane one." 

Even with him maintaining such a calm demeanor, he still manages to make me shiver. "Uhhh, you too, I guess. By the way, who are you...err, now? Ya look different."

The redhead softly cackles, flipping his hair back.

"Ayashii." 

"Ayashii. ...What a unique name."

"You think so? ...I didn't expect that."

I took a step back, hoping he wouldn't notice. Alas, he did. And he responded with another vicious sounding cackle.

"What's the matter? Are you scared? Hahah. You're full of surprises, aren't you~?"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, don't be like that, Lemres~."

Trying to keep my sanity in check, I quickly took out a chocolate bar, offering it to Ayashii.

"H-Here, have this!" I stretch my hand out.

Without saying a word and tilting his head in response, he takes it from me. I manage to actually smile, and it's not fake in any way. "I, uh...hope you like chocolate, pal."

For the third time, he giggles. "You're too kind."

Before I can think of what to say next, he grabs my hand and walks off with me. I could see a field where the moon shined brightly. The scenary was peaceful. I realized he was leading me there. He then stopped at a bench that looked like it was made completely from stone, letting go of my hand and plopping down on it. He pats the area next to him, looking up at me.

Saying nothing, I sat down, trying not to look nervous. To Ayashii, I probably look calm. The inside of me says otherwise. He's probably thinking of ways to make my life hell or something. Eh, it's always been that way when I was little. It's safe for me to say that. There were people that kept me sane, though, so I guess I can't complain too much.

I had a lollipop in my mouth, laying back on the bench in peace. Suddenly...

"You're probably wondering why I brought you here, right?" Ayashii asks.

He had a point, I was. "Can't say I'm not curious. What's up?"

"So far, your little protege has been taking care of my descendant, yes?"

I gulped at that. But well...Klug has been watching over Sig, and also taking good care of him, too. So...I had nothing to fear...right?

"...Yeah, he has. They're really close, actually. Sig sleeps in class all of the time, and Klug...heh, let's just say that he's serious about Sig getting his education. He puts up with him all of the time. S-Sig's in good hands, I promise."

"Hm. Seems like four-eyes isn't as much of a wimp as I thought." 

I shivered again, frowning. Poor Klug. He did cry a lot, but...he's just in need of help. Nothin' wrong with that.

"Hey, take it easy on the kid." I said, getting defensive.

"Oh, I will. But in order for that to happen, I need what I'm about to tell you to also...NOT EVER happen."

"Wh-What do you want?"

"If I find out that something has happened to Sig, I'm having your protege's head."

"What?! Are you kidding me?! You can't do that, you're crazy!"

"...You DO understand that Klug's life is on the line, right? He screws up, he's dead." Ayashii looked me dead in the eyes. Knowing that he was serious was enough to scare me. I had...almost nothing to worry about, and NOW...

I was listening to some demon say that he was going to put Klug's life in danger.

This is all my fault. This is all my fault. If I had NEVER gave that book to him, none of this would be happening. I only wanted him to be happy and to succeed, but I rushed it, not even thinking about the consequences. Now he's going to keep it forever...with Ayashii watching his every move. Especially around Sig.

"I'm glad we could have this talk. I'm sorry I had to break it to you like that, but I just couldn't tell Klug. He'd whine all day. But hey, look on the bright side. We both know I'd never have to punish him, right?He's a good boy, isn't he~?"

". . .Can't you spare him, and kill me instead? It's my fault for even giving that book to him. Please don't hurt Klug for something I did. Please, Ayashii. I'm begging you."

Ayashii tilted his head, humming in response, as if thinking about something. He just giggled a little afterwards. He was enjoying this too much. WAY too much. I hated every bit of it. There's no fun in taking a life from an innocent child.

"You're a desperate one, aren't you~? Buuuuut...seeing as it technically IS your fault for making Klug's life a living hell, I'll pin the blame on you. Does that make you feel better?" he said teasingly.

Even though I was actually sacrificing my own life to save Klug's, I didn't care. It was better than watching him die. I sighed in relief.

"Thank you...thank you so much. Listen, I promise...just as I already was before, I'll take care of Sig, too. I won't let you down."

Another giggle.

"You'd better not! Besides...you know how important he is to me, yes?"

"'Course I do. I understand he's your one and only, and it makes me glad to know that. But you don't have to hurt anyone over him. When he gets older, he'll have to be able to fight for himself. Even now, he has to be able to. He's a growing boy. He can't always depend on you for everything, y'know?"

Surprisingly, I was able to get all of that out without Ayashii yelling at me. It seemed he was listening. His mind was probably plotting, though. I still decided to be...a friend, and put my arm around him. He only looks at me in response, which still makes me nervous.

"You...sure do know a lot about 'parenting', don't you?"

I'm sure I was blushing at that.

"U-Uh, not really, but...I have to say that Klug is like...a son to me. A little brother."

He says nothing, but only smiles. And that smile is weirdly...genuine. I started to question in my head if Ayashii was really all that bad. Maybe it was just him being overprotective of Sig, and that's what...

Ah, yeah. THAT'S what drove him crazy. Being a bit too overprotective. But my question is...  
Why would he commend Sig in my, or Klug's care if he didn't trust us...?

Maybe it's just...err, sixth sense? A paternal instinct? Are we both just suspicious to him...? Does he think we're going to hurt Sig?  
There's definitely more to this guy than I thought.

Ayashii stands up, sighing.

"You okay?" I ask.

Annnd out comes another giggle. It never ceases with him, does it?

"I'll be fine. Just make sure you do your part, alright?"

"I will. You don't have to worry."

He smiles again.

"...Thank you, Lemres. Tell Klug I said the same to him, and...be a man."

"Yeah, yeah, I will. And you're welcome."

"I'll see you around. Goodbye...for now."

"'Til we meet again, Aya."

With that, Ayashii disappears, leaving red dust flying everywhere.

I laughed to myself, thinking that he was just protective of Sig. I remember him telling me, in Klug's body, that he couldn't stay in our world for long. I wondered why, because he never told me.

"Lemres?"

I never expected to see him, but I was glad to.

"Hey, Klug! How's it goin'?"

"Everything's fine! What about you? I noticed you were all alone, so I wanted to see if you were alright."

"Ah, I'm okay. A bit...weirded out, but thank you for asking. You're too sweet." I said happily, ruffling Klug's hair.

"Heheh! Thanks! Also..." Klug sighs, looking a little annoyed. "Feli told me to tell you this. I couldn't believe it, but she trusted me to. She misses you as well."

"Oh, I see. I miss 'er, too. Give her this when you meet her again, and you take one, too, 'kay~?" I give Klug two pieces of chocolate. He blushes.

"What's wrong?" I ask him.

"U-Uhhh...thank you, Lemres, but...me giving chocolate to Feli...I, uh..."

"Oui~? Just tell her it was from me." D'aww, he's flustered from the thought of giving Feli chocolate.

"O-Okay..." he says.

"C'mon now, let's go back to Primp Town together."

"Alright then!"

From anywhere else, I knew someone was watching me. And he was smiling.

"You're...a gifted one, aren't you? You and Klug'll do well in taking care of Sig. I believe in you both."

"...Take care."

**Author's Note:**

> This was another story I had written, but I never put it up anywhere.


End file.
